


Don’t Blink

by fieryflames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Eren, Dont forget the smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forgotten Identity, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Ill add more tags whenever, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Quite depressing, Rape, Sad, Slow Build, Smut, Swearing, Top Levi, Torture, Violence, dark shit, dont hate me, ereri, poor eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryflames/pseuds/fieryflames
Summary: He didn’t know why he was there, or who he was. But ever since he woke up to the darkness all he remembered was the infinite pain.I’m sorry but I’m shit at summaries. Please leave me some advice in the comments! ;))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m new to this shit so basically I just made this story up as I went along :D I hope you don’t find it too terrible and please give me some advice in the comments. :)))

Darkness. To lose your capability of seeing is too become vulnerable. You never know what’s lurking in the shadows. Something could be watching you. Eyes intently boring into your skull and you would never know it. Deprivation of your vision is to not be aware of dangers surrounding you. Without your realisation your life could be at risk- all in a blink of an eye. 

Pain. Imagine feeling such extreme agony that you are close to the state of death. Yet despite this you cannot move. You are contained within thick, sturdy straps that attach you to a chair. And as you remain inanimate you can feel every jolt of anguish pass through each limb languidly.

This was all **he** could experience. All **he** could remember. Attempting to grasp on to past memories in order to seek the truth would result in a dull throb that ripped through **his** head. **He** didn’t know why **he** was there, or who **he** was. But ever since **he** woke up to the darkness all **he** remembered was the infinite pain.

 

* * *

Being restricted of moving was similar to being stripped of freedom. Any pain he felt he couldn’t massage or tame, however he was so beyond broken that he couldn’t be fixed. He could feel his fingers twisted and joints pulled; the bones in several of his limbs roughly sticking out of the skin; upon his wrist lay deep slashes where blood streamed down; his feet felt burnt, the skin bubbling and flaky- wilting like a dying rose. On his back were cuts, some small and some long and jagged, and he could feel the endless amounts of bruises that scattered around his body.

All of this pain made him want to scream and sob harshly in misery. He felt such torment that the tears he would cry could produce an ocean, but no tears would ever come. Instead the ocean was of red.  Every time he attempted to even make a sound, his throat felt as if gallons of acid was being forcibly shoved down it. And he ended up choking on his saliva. Coughing and spluttering for whole minutes until that familiar gooey liquid would reappear.

He began to wonder how he was alive. How could someone bear all this pain without dying? He didn’t understand, the confusion constantly overwhelming his senses. Why was he there? Why were they doing this to him? _Who_ was doing this to him? The questions troubled his brain, and the unexplainable queries remained unanswered. 

Time had passed. He was unaware of how long. But all the while silence had suffocated him. It was accompanied by the familiar darkness, the fabric covering his eyes was tightly bound and was becoming itchy. He decided to focus directly on remembering what had happened. He hadn’t been tortured in a while because he recalled waking up with the aches, he also didn’t recollect hearing anyone enter wherever he was. He desperately tried to think back past his awakening but couldn’t. He felt useless and utterly frustrated with himself however knew it was futile to get all worked up about nothing. After all he had all the time in the world to try and remember what had happened. That was if he didn’t die first of course.

Seeing as no sound or feeling had evoked for a while; it meant that someone or something was to eventually arrive, and continue the task of his suffering. Anxiety coursed it’s way through him. He had no idea when or how it would make its reappearance. The only thing he could do was wait.

* * *

A loud bang of what sounded like a door being slammed startled him awake. He had no idea when he fell asleep or how he did due to all of the pain surging through him, but nevertheless the unusual noise threatened his safety. 

Subtle creaks of wooden floorboards began to grow rapidly in volume. And as they did he could feel his heart beating faster and louder too. The creaking began to happen more intensely and quickly until they seemed to come to a sudden halt- right in front of him. His breathing grew uneven and loud, he could feel sweat dripping off his forehead and into the fabric covering his eyes creating an uncomfortable stickiness, which was in contrast to his desert- like parched mouth. Making matters worse, he couldn’t move a muscle, despite trying to furiously squirm his way out of the tenacious, imprisoning chair. Panic sprinted through him and he wanted to sink into the ground, away from the presence in front of him screaming danger.

It was then when his heart stopped all together. The moment when he felt a cold hand gently brush against his cheek. Even though the action felt gentle he could feel the coldness and brutality seeping through into his skin, causing him to literally freeze. 

A low chuckle echoed through the vast emptiness. It sounded apathetic and unadorned. He felt himself shrink at the petrifying laughter, as much as the resisting straps would allow him, and then a deep monotonous voice interrupted his descent. It was the first time he had heard a voice, since he couldn’t remember anything before this abuse. Although it was dull and callous it held pure power and superiority.

”You’re finally awake, aren’t you you little shit?”, the voice articulated cruelly. “I hope you’re ready to pay for all the fucking trouble you put me through. You ready.. Eren?”

**Eren**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is torture. I REPEAT torture.

**Eren**

* * *

Small tremors began to battle with his body. He could feel his hands quiver, the several broken limp fingers dangling around flimsily. He wanted to curl up tightly in a ball, and hide away in the darkness for eternity, however he was unable to and stayed sitting rather obediently. But what got him into this state was not the cruel words emitted from the presence in front of him. It was the fact he had learnt some important information. Something that had been eating away at his brain for hours earlier. Who he was, his name. **Eren.**

If he was able to speak coherently, he would have allowed the name to roll off his tongue, and would have tested it out. Indeed it did strike a bell, but no other memories rang from the sound of it. Realising he was stuck in his thoughts, Eren focused on the manifestation in front of him. He could feel a slight chill gust off it, and it resulted in giving him a trembling shiver. 

As the piercing ice began to consume his body, it was suddenly interrupted by a strange warmth. It reached his cheek, and was accompanied by a putrid stench. All scarce remnants of Eren’s bravery shattered at the sudden close proximity, and the apprehension that the warmth he had felt was in fact rancid breath. He felt the bile raise threateningly as the smell grew stronger. 

The same voice greeted him, alongside a throaty chuckle. “Are you deaf, shithead? I asked if you were ready.” 

Of course due to Eren’s circumstances he struggled to reply. He definitely wanted to avoid feeling the sharp burning sensation in his throat again. But what he did want, was to see who was speaking to him. Not only did Eren strive to shoot the torturer a menacing glare; he also wanted to see if the identity of them would spark any recognition and memories. However, his desperate wishes were ceased due to a sharp squeaking that quickly approached him and the person.  

Leisurely, Eren felt the presence that was once beside him vanish. And soon enough he could faintly hear quiet murmurs. He struggled to hear the other intruder that the torturer encountered. Only hushed whispers that intertwined with a louder broader tone met his ears. Eventually the voices ceased and the squeaking resumed abruptly, coming to a standstill on his left. Eren could hear the subtle clanking scraping of metal, and putting two and two together he realised what was about to happen. His thoughts were only confirmed by the familiar yet sickening distant laugh. And as the laughter grew louder, his eyes grew wider beneath his blindfold. He mentally prepared himself for the pain to come.

* * *

 

Instantaneously, his voice made a reappearance. It all happened when he felt serrated metal spikes and heavy bars begin to crush down on his thumb and toes. As soon as the hefty metal was clamped down fully, a dull buzzing started up. It sounded like hundreds of powerful bolts of electricity were racing around frantically. All of a sudden Eren feared his life. A tenacious jolt of pure agonising pain began to power through his left forearm. It burned straight through his arm, while he felt the electricity simultaneously circuit through his body. Escorting this was, of course, the tight compression in his fingers and toes.

Eren had felt his fingernails split a while ago and now he could only feel numbness, along with sticky blood that oozed out over his hands. The pain was overstimulating, and he was bewildered at the fact he wasn’t dead yet. His turbulent, excruciating screams and beseeching were ignored by the torturer who simply chuckled in glee in response. Eren found his own voice foreign, it was so distressed and mortified that it seemed unlike his own.

His lungs were gasping for air and his throat burning. Tears had somehow been produced and streamed down his face in rivers. He could taste the salt and blood both combine in his mouth forming a horrid taste.

In pure hopelessness and torment, Eren bawled out, “P-please stop. I can’t. I...”

His words came out in a rush and seemed hoarse and rough. His only reply was an ear-piercing silence and the monotonous buzzing of electricity. Eren felt way past a simple affliction. Sluggishly, his eyes rolled back, and his body felt heavy. He could feel his jaw unclench and muscles loosen. For once he felt nothing. No pain. The well-associated darkness that he once saw constantly, remained for a few more moments. Before it was invaded by a blinding light.

”So you aren’t deaf, huh...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any advice is appreciated:))

**Author's Note:**

> Advice :))


End file.
